Oc
by Unkn0wn Writ3r
Summary: Voodoo expert


p id="docs-internal-guid-bff5b218-591d-e6db-be3a-3759ca5921a5" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"His/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" hair was brown and reached down to the small of his back and was braided. His mystic brown eyes gazed at everyone, piercing to one's soul. He was covered in tattoos, so many tattoos that it was hard to tell his color. His back was a piece of the night sky, constellations spread across his back, focused on one particular constellation that none of the crew or the shieldmaiden could identify. His legs and arms played host to a collection of snake tattoos labeled with odd symbols that seemed to label the snakes that curled from his wrists and ankles around his arms and legs, the ends of the four snakes meeting in the middle of his chest. A fifth snake curled around his neck it's tail ending in the same way the other four snakes. Each snake was different than the other. The snake on his left leg looked like air, it's body ethereal and all shades of greys electricity crackling along it's painted body, it's bared fangs on the top of his foot two cruel spears of storming lightning. His right leg snake was a thing of earth and plants, it's scales looking like cracks in the earth, myriad shades of green tracing along the cracks. Its fangs were not bared, but the eyes stared a piercingly greedy jade from the top of his foot. His left arm snake was all flowinkg water, it's painted eyes a unimaginably dark sapphire staring hatefully at everything. His right arm snake was a chaotic mass of fire, its body a cascading river of flames, thick black smoke flying off its body, it's bared fangs on the top of his hand two furious scimitars of raging fire. One more snake, this one much more skeletal and grim, curled around his neck with its skeletal body, its tail meeting in the middle like the other four snake tails. His head was covered in a smiling painted death mask without a mouth, the skeletal snake head looking like it was biting his lips. His fingers and toes hadn't been spared either. His toes and fingers had been steeped in a black liquid that made his fingers and toes look spectral and ghostlike, sheer white and silver lines tracing his fingers and knuckles. His chest was much like his back in that it was arranged in a chart like way, but that was where the similarities ended. The five snake tails curled around the middle of his chest separated his chest into five sections, each section holding ghastly images, and these were the images going from top left to the top right. The top left held swords and more swords, pointing up and downwards, some bloodied and others clean as an infant. The middle left held a storming sea, a mighty indiscernible shape just beneath the water, it's appendages grasping upwards toward the wrathful sky. The bottom section near his waist held a shrouded figure, skeletons and rotting corpses around the shrouded figure, a crescent moon laughing in the tip of the bottom of the section. The middle right section held a ship triumphant over another much larger ship, gold spilling from the larger, burning ship. The last section of his chest, the top right, depicted a man with ten arms, each arm holding a human skull, each skull decorated differently from a king's crown to a pauper's dirty, infected skin. These tattoos sent chills down the Shieldmaiden's spine. She has never seen so many tattoos, especially such grim and ominous tattoos. After sufficiently recovering from his tattoos, she took a look at him again. He wore no shoes or shirt, but only wore a tattered pair of shorts and a necklace of snake skin, and he wore a ring on each finger and a bone, she was willing to bet it was from a snake, pierced through his nose. The rings from left pinky to right pinky were this: First was a shining band of gold on his left pinky, completely devoid of any imperfections. Second was a silver ring, twisted with dents and inconsistent forging. Third was a large band of bronze, fiercely blazing in the sun, marks all over its surface like battle scars. Fourth was a ring of iron, grim and imperial, a single pale scratch curling around its surface like the snakes on its bearer's body. The last ring on his left hand was a much paler and frail looking metal, dents and scratches overrunning it's smooth surface. On his right thumb was a band of braided leather, the picture of a snake engraved in the surface. Second was a ring of elegant oak, branches carved into its regal surface. Third was a ring of different hairs all braided together. Fourth was a ring of rock, lapis lazuli spread across the black rock. Fifth was a ring of, and she shuddered if her guess was right, bone, sheer and white, snakes entwined in the milky surface, beautiful and frightening at the same time./span/p 


End file.
